Talk:Warwick/@comment-1588401-20170227024751/@comment-4091261-20170227225611
It is really difficult to focus on lore when the game is inherently static. That cuts a major part of character development away that sets a pretty hefty handicap on making interesting stories. The only real avenue to making it interesting is diving into the roundess of a character and how they interact with each other. Rito is focusing on relying on secondary characters more to give depth to these guys as redundancy is simply not interesting when it isn't used for emphasis. Realizing this, Rito pretty much pushed the reset button on their lore and gradually starting all over again by changing these characters one by one--exacerbated by the fact that they literally made the old map of Runeterra obselete. I understand any opinions against lore. Honestly, a completely hollow character that is designed good enough can work in this game. was that character for the longest time. In games like this, sometimes all we care about is how a champion looks as we play. The only logical defense for lore in this game is that the game is called League of 'Legends.' So they are obligated to at least give some context as to why the champion is even legendary. Otherwise, it's all just for people to create an emotional attachment to a champion. While attachment to a champion is also dependant on the performance of a champion, all the balance that Rito does changes this constantly, so that is not really something to rely on at all for giving a damn. Anyone who doesn't really care about lore only has the gameplay mechanics to rely on to really be attached to a champion despite performance fluctuation. With how much redundancy of effects there are, it is fairly difficult to care about champions on this level. Only a select few have this trait. Of course, alongside other games, if one does dive into the lore of the game, things become a lot more interesting since there is an understanding of the context of things. It's a general appeal about history in general, there is no appeal for the history of something until there is appeal for that something itself. There really is no reason to care for history unless one is curious as to why he acts absolutely insane. Just as nobody really cares about history unless one is curious as to why she is even swinging around a broken blade. As such, I like to think of lore as the answer for these questions people could ask. For anyone genuinely curious as to why swings around a broken blade, and why she is so serious about "reforging" that blade. It would be pretty silly if the reason was something as lame as she broke her blade cause she dropped it on the ground and it was bound by something as fragile as glass. So she always has to fix it up only for it to break again, which is why she yells so much. While that would be absolutely hilarious, it doesn't really match up to what one would expect given how serious she sounds when she is talking. Now, the quotes and everything else could be dumbed down to make it silly and simple like this. However, not everyone likes silly. Also, not everyone likes serious. As such, instead of focusing on what people would like, they just focus on what they think would be the absolute best theme for the particular champion. Since lore is logically just an explanation to give context, they don't really need to try all that hard about it. However, I don't think its a matter of that at all. It would only make sense if that was a motivation for why they even make it at all. It wouldn't make sense for us players who just play the champion to play it, but when we go to the other side and consider how much effort they place into making the champion. It easy to see why they go hardcore on the lore: the creators care about their creation. Who would care more about the champions made than the ones who made the champions for others to care about? Maybe not everyone on the team cares about it, but there had to be someone in the team to write the story after all. So at least that person cares enough to write the story at all. A good story can serve as motivation to create a complete kit. When it comes to something abstract, going extremely far with an idea makes it very easy to pick out parts of the idea and make something out of it. As such, the further they go with the lore, the more ideas they explore. Hence, the more mechanics that are possible. With this in mind, it makes a hell of a lot of sense why these reworks for champions have juiced up lores: they are in dire need of ideas. That said, perhaps all of this lore is merely a catalyst for the Rito Squad's creation. Perhaps it is merely an additional result of all the brainstorming they've gone through to create an idea. In a more personal level, perhaps it's simply a representation of their pride in what they made. In all cases, I don't think its an overall detrimental effect to their priority on gameplay. In fact, I think it's helping them make better gameplay if it is helping them brainstorm.